The Next Generation
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Everyone remembers long ago when Anubis house along with the entire school was almost destroyed. The students of Anubis, Sibuna, saved everyone. They all grew up and went their separate ways after graduation. Now they all have kids of their own, and it's the start of a new school year. A new generation; Anewbies. (Rated T for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone remembers long ago when Anubis house along with the entire school was almost destroyed. The students of Anubis, Sibuna, saved everyone. Those kids had probably saved the world, and graduated all in such a short time. They all grew up and went their separate ways. Of course, they all sort of stayed in touch. Some of them had to, considering they started families together. Now they all have kids of their own, and it's the start of a new school year. As usual the school grounds were busy with parents and children finding their way around or the first time. Kids whose parents went there had an advantage of knowing where to go. Others had to figure things out on their own.

A small black car pulled into the grounds slowly, avoiding pedestrians and watching out for school teachers. Slowly the car came to a stop. The doors opened, and three teens jumped out, eager to get a look at the campus up close for the first time. "Hey , hey!" their mother shouted after them through her window. "Help your father with the bags!" A tall blonde man stepped out from the drivers side, heading toward the back of the car.

"Ah, let them have a look, Joy." The man heaved several trunks out of the back as the brunette woman stepped out to help him.

"Honestly Jerome they're teenagers, not children. They should know better." Joy hauled the last bag out and set it down, letting out a huff of air. Jerome smiled at the girl, taking her hand.

"Yes, but you should know teenagers don't do what they're told." Joy laughed at him, tiptoeing up to kiss him on the lips. That happened to be the moment that the three teens decided to come back to collect their things.

"Ew, guys, gross!" One of the boys said.

"Parents making out in public, gross!" The other said. Joy looked at her boys, annoyed.

"Be happy we're not kissing you," she told them, reaching for her boys teasingly. The boys jumped back, away from their mom's clutches.

"No way!"

"Not on this face. I have to look good for the ladies." Their sister rolled her eyes.

"Any lady who would want a face like that must be blind... Or desperate." Her brother got furious.

"Sophia!" Joy said, trying to hold back her laughter. "That's not polite. You need to be nice to your brothers." Sophia apologized, and their parents handed them their trunks. Another car pulled up next to theirs.

"Hey!" Jerome shouted, smiling. It was his best friend Alfie Lewis. Alfie parked and got out, greeting Jerome while Willow helped their daughter with her things.

"Hey buddy!" Alfie rekindled their bromance with a hug, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Still as big as ever, I see." Jerome chuckled. Willow and their daughter joined them a minute later.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a cheesy Willow smile. Jerome and Joy waved to her.

"Willow! So good to see you again. And this must be... Alfina," Joy said, still a bit shocked at the name choice. Willow nodded.

"Hi," Alfina greeted, smiling. Sophia smiled at her, waving. Another car came up, this time it was a cab.

"Oh, that must be KT," Jerome said, looking. He was right. The cab slowed to a stop, and KT hops out with a young boy who must be her son.

"Hey everyone!" KT yells, rushing over to everyone, holding the boy's hand. "This is my son, Tree. Say hi."

"Hey," Tree greets. The others smile awkwardly, not sure what to think.

"Hang on, let me get my husband out of the car. It was a pain to get him on the plane. My god." KT laughs, going back to the cab to get her husband and Tree's bags. What she brings back is two bags, and a tree stump. Jerome leans over to Alfie and whispers.

"How much you wanna bet she went off the rocker right out of school?" KT comes back with her 'husband', smiling.

"This is my husband, guys. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh KT, you know he's a tree stump, right?' Yes, I know, but I mean, we've just always had this connection, you know? And we have Tree together, so that's all I need."

"Whatever makes you happy, girl," Joy said, giving a hug to KT. "Hey, has anyone seen Mara and Fabes yet?" Most of them shook their heads.

"Did they arrive yet?" Alfie asked. The adults stood around sharing blank looks.

"Did someone say our names?" a familiar male voice called. It was Fabian and Mara, with their kids, James and Lily. "Hey guys!" Fabian and Mara hugged their old friends while their kids mingled with the others. As they all stood around catching up, they almost didn't notice the red car pulling into the school grounds. None of them could clearly see who it was through the windows, but there was a hunch. They car parked a little bit away from the others. A door opened, and a leg stepped out of the vehicle. The campus would know those boots anywhere. Patricia Williamson was back.

Now Patricia Miller, the fiery redhead stepped out of the car in a dark colored tanktop and a black mini skirt with her famous boots on and black sunglasses. Swung over her arm was a medium sized dark purple purse. She looked very sexy, and she clearly knew it. Patricia looked the same as high school, not looking much older. Behind her trailed two kids. Well, teenagers. A boy who looked a lot like Eddie, and a mini Patricia. They filed out of the vehicle and headed over to the big blob of people while the strong dirty blonde grabbed bags.

"Guess who's back?" she shouted from a good few feet away. The others turned to see her and got excited, shouting things like 'hey!' or 'there she is!' and things of that nature. "You know I'm not much of a huger but aw what the hell, why not?" she said, smiling, hugging her friends. Eddie soon joined them and did the same.

"You look good, Patty!" Joy complimented.

"Well look at you, Miss 'I had three kids and am still looking fine'! I've only had two, and that's quite enough." Both girl's laughed and talked. The teens joined the rest of the kids while the adults talked.

"Hey," the dirty blonde boy said, standing next to his sister. "I'm Eddie, and this is my sister Scarlett." Scarlett gave a small wave, crossing her arms over her chest. The other kids said hi and whatnot back, smiling. Isaac stepped forward, introducing everyone.

"Hey. I'm Isaac, that's my twin, Oscar, our sister Sophia, that's James, Lily, Alfina, and Tree." His eyes landed on Scarlett and her hair. "Why is your hair red?" he commented, looking at it weird. Scarlett raised a brow, looking at the boy.

"Why is your face busted?" Isaac, very much confused, gave her a stranger look.

"It's not." The next thing he knew, the girl's fist was in his face.

"Do you want it to be?" she threatened. The boy's eyes widened like an owl's. He backed away slightly, shaking his head. Scarlett put her fist away and Eddie awkwardly chuckled, trying to clear the tension.

"Sorry about that, she's usually friendlier than that," he explained, throwing Scarlett a look. She merely shrugged. "So are you guys all in Anubis?" The other kids nodded. "Awesome! So are we. Look's like we all took after our parents, huh?" Oscar spoke up.

"Well as long as there's cute girls, I'm down with that." Some of the girls rolled their eyes. He shrugged it off. Taking a look around, it was pretty clear which kids belonged to which parents. The looks said a lot about them.

Eddie Miller Jr looked just like his father. Dirty blonde hair, big gorgeous brown eyes, and the tall factor definitely. He had the same skin tone as his father, and even a bit of the American accent in there. Personality wise, they could have been clones. You couldn't leave him alone with a freshly stocked fridge for more than a minute. That's why his middle name was Pancake. He was friendly, but also had a bit of his father's tude to him. Being defensive was also a trait he gained from his father, and it came in handy often. Eddie was also very protective of his sister, Scarlett. He was sixteen, and she was fifteen, although Eddie treated her like she was much younger at times. Scarlett Miller was a complete miniature version of her mother right from the looks down to the personality. There was no denying that they were mother and daughter, and some people often mistook them for sisters because Patricia looked younger than she was. She can definitely take care of herself.

Now, onto the Clarke siblings. Isaac and Oscar were twins, but not identical. Isaac looked like their father with the blonde hair and good looks. Blonde, blue eyed, and mysterious. What he likes to call, a triple threat. Oscar however, looked like their mum. Brown hair, light brown eyes. He was a bit of a hopeless romantic, and yet a flirt. He was the sweeter of the twins, definitely. Oscar was also easier to approach, whereas Isaac is the kind of guy that you're not sure if you should trust. The were both sixteen as well, and like Scarlett, their sister Sophia just turned fifteen. She had light brown hair like her mum, but blue eyes like her dad. She was very sarcastic, but friendly, sweet, and sensitive as well. She was half and half of her parents, but their better halves.

Alfina was a mocha girl, having the parents she did. She was very funny like her father Alfie, but also kind of free spirited and kooky like her mum Willow. She was what kids would call a flower child. Sort of there, but sort of not, you know? She instantly bonded with KT's adopted son, Tree. Even though Tree was adopted, he kind of did resemble KT. He was adopted as a baby, so he grew up with KT and his father. He was a lot like KT and didn't care that his foster father was a tree stump. He had a mother who loved him, which was all he needed. Alfina respected that, even though the others found it a bit strange.

That left just Lily and James now. Lily and James Rutter were also twins, but they kind of did look similar. Both of them looked a little like both of their parents. They were both also really smart, like their parents. Lily had the bluish eyes from her father, that sometimes changed colors and James got the dark eyes from his mum. James resembled Mara a bit more, whereas Lily resembled Fabian a bit more. Lily had darker hair whereas James had sort of a lighter color. Both of them were fifteen, almost sixteen. They look out for each other a lot, and can tell what the other is thinking just by the looks they make. A little bit of twin telepathy, if you will.

The adults soon called to the kids, telling them it was time to go settle in. They all followed, grabbing their bags, eager to get to Anubis. When they reached the house, all of the adults got a little sting in their chests, the memories flooding back to them all. To their surprise, Trudy was still the house mother. She came out to greet the newbies when she realized who else was hear. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Oh I can hardly believe it! All my old lovelies, back again. All grown up! And bringing me my new lovelies!" Trudy hugged all of her old lovelies, smiling as a few tears dripped down her face. "Oh, well now I can be sure that we'll all get along now. Hello, dearies," she greeted to the teens. "I'm Trudy, your house mother! I made lots of goodies so help yourselves, dearies." They all smiled, said hello, and then went for the goodies. They would do room assignments later.

Also to their surprise, Mr. Sweet made a little guest appearance a few minutes later. "Hello, everyone!" he greeted.

"Dad!" Eddie said with a smile, hugging his father. Little Eddie and Scarlett heard the news and rushed over.

"Granddad!" they called, going over to hug him. Eric hugged them back, smiling.

"Hello, guys! I hope you're satisfied then Trudy. Made the housing arrangements myself. I knew you'd like them." Trudy blew Mr. Sweet a thank you kiss, going over to meet all the new housemates. "And hello to you all too. It's been too long." The adults said hello to Mr. Sweet and had a bit of a reunion. Little Eddie and Scarlett had left again to join the others.

"Your grandfather is the headmaster?" Isaac asked the two of them in disbelief. Scarlett answered him.

"Yup. And don't worry, that won't stop me from giving you a bloody lip if you get too close," she told him, walking away to join the girls. Once again, Isaac's eyes widened in shock. He turned to Eddie.

"You're sister is something, eh?" Eddie nodded, watching her and then looking back at the boy.

"Yeah..."

"But she's kind of cute." Eddie glared at him when his head was turned. Back where the adults were, they were explaining how they had to get going.

"Ah, I understand. Places to go, things to do. It was so lovely to see you all again! Hope to be seeing you again soon, eh?" Mr. Sweet chuckled. "Well, off you all go then. Go on. They're in great hands." The headmaster smiled, assuring them. The parents all waved goodbye to their kids, having given them their lecture speeches on the ride there. The kids waved bye back, and the next thing they knew their parents were gone. They'd be in boarding school for the next few years. It was all starting now.


	2. Chapter 2

As the kids stuffed their faces and got to know each other a tad more, Trudy got on a first name basis with them all, only to discover someone wasn't there yet. She simply shrugged off the matter, figuring they were just a tad behind. She took into consideration which kids seemed to get along better when doing room assignments. Also, given the fact that Isaac and Oscar were twins it only made sense to have them room together. She did a quick head count for now. Five boys and four girls so far, which meant the missing person was a girl. "Alright loves, why don't we show you to your rooms then, eh?" Trudy smiled. "Well come on, then. James and Eddie, you'll be rooming together in your parents old room. Thought it might make you more comfortable knowing that." The two boys actually seemed excited knowing that, and followed Trudy in.

"That was Fabian's side, and the other was Eddie's," Trudy points out. The boys each automatically went to the sides that their father's had stayed on when they roomed together, setting their stuff down.

"Guess we're roommates," Eddie said with a smile.

"Guess so," James replied. The two boys did a handshake of sorts, but cooler. Trudy laughed, adoring them.

"I'll just leave you two to unpack." As she left their room she headed back to get the rest of the boys. "You three boys will be staying in the other room. Jerome and Alfie shared that one. Hope you'll like it." The three boys rushed in with their things, eager to pick beds. One thing about Anubis house has change though, and that's bunk-beds. Isaac ended up getting top bunk, which was fine because Tree was afraid of heights, so he took bottom, and Oscar took the single bed. Upstairs, the girls were eager to know their rooms.

Trudy sent Scarlett, Sophia, and Alfina to the bunk bed room, leaving Lily in the other.

"Um, Trudy?" she spoke. "Why don't I have a roommate?" Trudy turned to the girl, smiling.

"Oh you do, sweetheart. She's just not here yet; she should be here soon. But in the mean time, you get to first dibs at a side of the room!" Lily smiled, taking her small bags into the room with her and unpacking. Back in the three girl room, Alfina had claimed the top bunk, and Sophia insisted Scarlett have the single bed. The redhead thanked her, and started unpacking. After a little while there was a knock at their closed door. Sophia said that she would get it.

"If that's Isaac, I swear to god..." The door opens to reveal that it's not Isaac, but it is a Clarke.

"Actually... it's Oscar. I just came up to apologize, for my brother." Scarlett turned so that she could see him.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for him. He should just do it himself." Oscar looked down at the floor, but yet couldn't help smiling.

"I'm sorry," he said. Scarlett tossed the shirt she had been holding and walked closer to him, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry for what?" He waited a minute before answering.

"For not knowing what to say," he exclaimed, slowly looking into the girl's eyes. "And for saying the wrong things too much." Scarlett continued looking into his eyes and almost fell into a trans. Quickly snapping out of it, she pulled her head back in realization.

"Yeah well stop being sorry, okay?" Oscar ran a hand through his dark wavy hair.

"Okay, can do. But what I actually came to do was ask you girls if you'd like to come watch a movie with us tonight? Lily said she'd be up for it. So?" The girls thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool," Scarlett answered. Oscar smiled at her.

"Great, then I'll leave you to unpack and come get you later. Trudy says we can watch one after supper, so I'll swing by and let you know." Sophia had had enough of her brother at that moment, stepping in.

"Sounds great, can't wait, bye Oscar." And with that she shoved him out the door. Sophia turned back to the girls, sighing and shaking her head. "I'm so sorry about my brothers," she apologized. Scarlett put a hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," she told her. "Sorry that they're your brothers." Sophia laughed, making Scarlett laugh as well as she picked up the shirt she had tossed earlier and put it away. The girl picked another one up out of her bag and unfolded it. Across the chest read 'Sick Puppies'. It was a concert T-shirt that her father had gotten for her mother before they were married. It was the first concert that they had gone to together, right out of high school. She smiled at it before putting it back down.

"I just wish I had normal brothers," Sophia went on. "Not creepy annoying ones." Scarlett chuckled.

"Well Oscar isn't as bad. I like my brother but he treats me like a little kid a lot." Sophia nodded.

"Yeah, that always happens to me. I get along with Oscar better than Isaac, but when the two of them are together, just no." The girls giggled while unpacking. It was safe to say that both of them could see each other being great friends. Out of no where, Alfina's head pops up from her bunk-bed.

"I think they're dreamy..." she said. The two girls looked up at her with creeped out looks. Alfina simply shrugged, going back to her things. "Not as cute as Tree though, she whispered under her breath. The other two girls made gagging noises to each other, dying laughing in the process.

"Oh gosh," Sophia managed to say through her laughter. "Oh.. that was interesting, haha." Scarlett was finishing laughing too when she leaned in closer to Sophia and whispered.

"If that's her idea of dreamy I wonder if she's ever seen Channing Tatum movies." Once again the two girls burst into laughter.

"Okay stop, you're going to kill me before dinner!" Scarlett couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I'm glad we're roommates. The little redhead smiled at her new friend.

"I am too. I told Eddie I could be friendly," she bragged. "He barely believed me." Just then there was another knock at the door. "I bet that's him," she whispered. "Quick! Pretend we hate each other. Alfina, can you get the door?" Alfina agreed, climbing down and answering it. Sure enough, it was Eddie.

"Hey, just checking in on things," he began. Scarlett and Sophia staged a fight in their room.

"How the heck did I end up with you as a roommate?" the redhead yelled. "I can't put up with you!"

"Oh, like you're much better? Little miss emo chick!" Scarlett looked offended, and immediately went after the smaller girl. Not really, obviously. Eddie freaked out, totally buying it. He rushed in after them, trying to break up the fight.

"Hey, hey! Cut it out, guys! Scarlett get off of her before you crush her!" The girls just started cracking up, both taking an arm of the boy's and dragging him down on the ground with them. Scarlett stood, helping Sophia up and looking down at her brother's dumbfounded look.

"I told you I could make friends. I don't need you peering over my shoulder, Eddie." With that, both girls gave him a little wave and headed out of their room, downstairs to get more snacks, leaving the very confused boy alone with Alfina.

"I don't get them either," the girl said, skipping out of the room. Eddie stood, looking around. Finally he just shook his head, and left for his own room again.

* * *

It was a little while before dinner when the main doors of Anubis house opened up and a preppy looking, very well dressed, little blonde girl walked through with about three or four bags. That wasn't even including her purse which looked like it weighed about fifteen pounds. "Curse the pilot of the plane I was on. How dare he make me late! I was supposed to get here hours ago!" The girl made her way to the living room where the other kids were. They seemed bit confused before they realized she was the new girl. The blonde girl stood there looking at them all in silence. Eddie eventually spoke up.

"Take off those sunglasses, blondie. Stay a while, why don't you." The girl gave him a sarcastic look and removed her shades, revealing gorgeous blue eyes and an angelic face to match. She still said nothing, so he continued. "Now are we gonna get a name from you, or just sit here trying to guess it, princess?" She didn't look very amused.

"It's Chloe. And you all are?" Eddie stood up, ready to introduce everyone.

"Well, for starters, I'm Eddie. Eddie 'Pancake' Miller." Chloe gave him a very confused look.

"What kind of name is Pancake?" Eddie laughed, not believing she would ask that question.

"Uh, an awesome one! It's my middle name, sweetheart. But you can call me Eddie." The girl smiled, but it was more of an 'I'm better than you', smile.

"And you can call me princess, because I am one. My mother was Amber Millington and my father is famous fashion designer Rick Addleton. I'm their daughter, obviously. I've met you, now who are the others?" Eddie rose an eyebrow, not really digging her attitude.

"Well, that's my sister Scarlett," he pointed. "That's Isaac and Oscar, they're twins, and their sister Sophia is right there. That's Lily and James, they're also twins. That's Alfina, and uh, Tree." Chloe looked them all over again and then back at Eddie.

"Interesting. So where do I put my things?" Eddie shrugged.

"How should I know?" Just then, Trudy came in.

"Oh, I thought I heard you enter sweetie. Hello, dear. I'm Trudy, your house mother. I'll take your things upstairs for you while you get acquainted with the kids. You're rooming with Lily." Trudy smiled and Chloe smiled back. As soon as she was gone, Scarlett stood up.

"Well I'm glad I'm not rooming with you. Stuck up rich girls aren't exactly my type." Chloe looked her over with a blank expression.

"And I don't make friends easily with people who have unnatural hair colors." Scarlett was furious. She almost went after the blonde, but Sophia held her back.

"This is my natural color!" Chloe walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Whatever you say, love." She pulled a bejeweled water bottle out of her purse and started sipping from it. There was no way they'd get along. Not in a million years.

* * *

Soon before they knew it, it was dinner time and soon after dinner was over and the kids got ready to watch a movie before curfew at ten. Isaac walked into the kitchen where Scarlett was, getting popcorn. "Hey," he said, walking up to her. "Need any help with that?" Scarlett gave him a look.

"It's just popcorn... no thanks, I think I'm good." Isaac continued to follow her out and sat next to her on the floor where the others were.

"You know, if you get scared, you can hold my hand." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks. I don't think that's going to happen though." She put the bowls in where everyone could reach at least one. Someone hit the lights, and the kids got settled. Isaac had sat on one side of Scarlett, but to the red head's surprise, Oscar came and sat on the other side of her. She didn't question it as much as she had question Isaac sitting next to her. Chloe came out in her pj's, plunking herself down beside Eddie. Scarlett snarled at the girl in the darkness, but she didn't see. The movie started and everything fell quiet. At one point Oscar had leaned over and whispered to Scarlett.

"I heard this movie was supposed to be really good. Scary, even," he said with a slight smile. He was into scary movies, as was Scarlet, usually.

"Perfect," she whispered back to him, smiling also. During the movie, Scarlet just so happened to look over at Chloe and Eddie to see Chloe suddenly rest her head on Eddie's shoulder. The boy was just as confused as Scarlett was. Eddie looked over to his sister with a "what do I do?" look. She shrugged her shoulders and Eddie just let her be, unsure of what else to do. As the movie went on, it got scarier and scarier. Some of the girls were hiding their eyes and what not. Scarlett just sort of flinched any time something scary happened. Once, her eyes looked down briefly and saw Oscar's hand beside hers, palm up. She looked sideways subtly and saw him carefully watching the screen, a slight smile on his face. He looked really cute in the darkness.

Suddenly a really scary part came that she wasn't expecting. Without even thinking first, her hand immediately grabbed Oscar's, her eyes slamming closed. She was completely shocked that she had done that. Oscar was too. The girl let go of his hand and tried to play it off cool, hiding the fact that she was blushing slightly. The boy looked over at her, and when she wasn't looking his hand slipped back into hers without him saying a word. She looked at their hands together and smiled to herself. Maybe Oscar wasn't so bad after all. She settled again, focusing on the screen to watch the rest of the movie. Not once did they let go of each other's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie had finished just before ten o'clock which was perfect timing. Trudy came in to send everyone off to bed. Some of the kids frowned and sighed, but they had school in the morning. First day of school. Didn't want to be over tired, now did they? Scarlett stood up and realized that she was still holding Oscar's hand. She let go immediately and looked away from him, trying to play it off as nothing had happened. Oscar tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, looking him in the eyes. "So Scarlett, I was wondering. Do you want to walk to school together tomorrow maybe?" the boy asked with a smile. Scarlett opened her mouth to speak but no words had a chance to come out before Sophia butted in.

"She's mine, Oscar. Shoo!" the girl said to her brother, waving him away. Oscar sighed, but didn't leave just yet.

"Well maybe I'll catch you in the hallways tomorrow. Night girls," he said, giving them a little wave before heading down the hall to his room. Sophia kept watching him until he was out of sight.

"What is with him?" She rolled her eyes at her brother. She knew both of them would be doing things like this. Scarlett rolled her eyes too, playing along because she wasn't sure how to react.

"I know, right?" Sophia shrugged, grabbing Scarlett's arm and dragging her upstairs.

"Come on, we should get some sleep," the brunette said to her new red-haired friend. Scarlett let Sophia drag her away, looking back down the stairs behind her, looking down the hall at where Oscar's room was. She was surprised to see the boy standing in the hall leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest and one leg out in front of the other, smiling up at her. Scarlett's brow rose, surprised. She turned her head so that he wouldn't see that slight smile that played on her face. Oscar continued to watch his sister and Scarlett until the entered their room and the door closed behind them.

"Goodnight, Scarlett," Oscar whispered to the girl although she couldn't hear him. He laughed under his breath and ran a hand through his dark soft hair, tipping round the corner back into his own room, closing the door behind him. Tree was already in bed, and Isaac was sitting on his, arms crossed, an annoyed and upset look plastered on his face, like he was waiting for his brother to get back, which he was.

"Do you see this face?" Isaac said, pointing at his face. "This, is not the face of a happy camper. This is the face of a very, very, upset camper! A camper who has been wronged, and needs his peppy happy camper brother to right it!" Oscar, very much confused, wore his emotions on his face as well.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the other twin asked, his voice sleepy and yawning slightly. Isaac jumped down from top bunk angrily, stepping up to his brother who was shorter than he was, forcing him to look down slightly into his eyes.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about! What the hell is going on with you and Scarlett?" Oscar rolled his eyes.

"Oh give it a rest, Isaac. I just want to go to bed." Oscar turned to head to his bed but Isaac shot his arm out, stopping his brother.

"Oh no no, we're not done here. Why are you acting all flirty with Scarlett? I thought you liked Lily?" Oscar, annoyed, looked up at his brother.

"Look, she grabbed my hand, not the other way around. I'm just being friendly, Isaac. I thought that someone should be nice to her, besides Sophia. And I do like Lily, as a friend. Yeah, she's cute, but I barely know her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Oscar said, poking his brother's chest with a single finger, smirking. Isaac was taken aback by the correct accusation.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of you and Scarlett? No, I'm not jealous, Oscar." Oscar, not believing him, cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh, well alright. I guess you won't mind that I plan on walking her home tomorrow then." Oscar smirked once more, trying to get a reaction from his brother. Isaac's eyes widened, but more in a "I'm going to get you for this" way.

"No. Of course not," he answered, his voice very tight, trying not to flip. "I'm, fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Good night, Oscar." Isaac's hands were clenched in fists as he turned around and got into bed, not saying another word to Oscar. Oscar silently laughed, shaking his head and getting into the bed of his own. Tree's head peered out from under his covers and looked over at Oscar.

"He's totally jealous," Tree said. Isaac shouted from top bunk under his covers.

"No I'm not!" Oscar and Tree exchanged a look, trying not to laugh. The brunette twin switched off the light on his side of the room, emerging them in darkness. Hopefully they could all get some sleep and have a great first day. He was looking forward to seeing Scarlett in the morning, and wasn't going to let his sister get in his way.

* * *

In the morning, Trudy came around knocking on all of their doors, a friendly wake up call to the kids. Chloe sat up in bed, removing her sleep mask gracefully, placing it on her bedside table. She ran her hands through her wavy blonde hair and let out a cute sleepish yawn, pushing back her covers and gently rising from her bed. "Lily," she called to her roommate. "Lily, wake up," the blonde called again, gently shaking the girl's arm. Lily awoke to the sight of Chloe's eyes locked on hers. "Morning, sleepy head," she said, smiling. Lily was slightly confused. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Whoa," she said, feeling a little groggy. Chloe backed away from the girls bed and threw her robe off, tossing it on her bed.

"What?" Chloe asked. "What's the matter?" Lily got up out of bed and put her glasses on, focusing on Chloe.

"I don't know... you just seem... different. Yesterday when you came here you seemed, sorry to say this, but snobby, and conceited." Chloe offered a hand to help the girl up, which Lily took, appreciatively. Chloe sighed. She knew Lily was right.

"Right. Sorry about that, I give off that impression a lot when I first meet people. Really, I'm not that bad, I was just getting a vibe on you all, and I really like you, so I hope we can be friends!" Chloe flashed the girl a smile. Lily was still confused, taking all of this in having only been awake for a few minutes if that.

"Sure, okay. I'd like that." Chloe smiled, clapping.

"Yay! Okay, now we should get ready. This is so exciting! First day; I'm just vibrating with excitement!" Lily laughed, making her bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to shower, which really won't take that long. Give me like five minutes and you can brush your teeth or whatever while I'm in if you want. I mean, unless you'd find it weird or whatever, but I really don't care. I went to a boarding school before this one, and that's how we did things to save time." When Chloe wasn't giving off that snobby, bitchy vibe, she was running her mouth so fast that Lily was surprised it didn't fall off of her face.

"Okay, five minutes, got it. No, actually I think that's a good plan. I'll just get dressed then." Chloe smiled at her new friend, getting a few things from her bags before heading to the bathroom to shower. Lily looked at her uniforms in her bags, having not have fully unpacked just yet. She grabbed her gray skirt, white shirt, blazer, and tie and shut the door, stripping down to get changed. Once she was dressed, -it only took her about five minutes- she headed to the bathroom that had the door slightly ajar. She knocked on it slightly to let Chloe know she was coming in. Chloe responded, and she entered. The girl looked at her reflection in the foggy mirror. She grabbed a towel to wipe off the steam, and almost screamed. Her hair was atrocious. Luckily she had brought her brush with her.

Firstly though, she had to brush her teeth and wash her face. The girl turned on the sink, splashing her face with water before lathering it with soap, washing it thoroughly and rinsing. After her face was dry, she put her glasses back on and brushed her teeth. After spitting and rinsing the sink, she started brushing out her black hair. Lily thought for a minute about whether she wanted to style it today, but decided to just have it stay at it's natural somewhat wavy state. Once she was done, she smiled at herself in the mirror. "Alright Chloe, I'm all set," she tipped off her roommate before leaving.

"Okay, thanks!" the blonde said back. Soon after Lily left, almost immediately after, the water stopped and Chloe got out, returning to her room in only a towel. Lily had gone to see her brother. James and Eddie were just talking in their room. Both of them were already dressed, hence the door being wide open.

"Knock knock," the girl said, knocking twice on the doorway before entering. Lily smiled at the boys. "Hey. What are you guys up to?" Her brother smiled at her when seeing her.

"Oh hey Lily. Not much, just talking."

"And dreading the first day, while waiting for breakfast to be ready," Eddie piped in. Lily laughed, standing by her brother. "Whoa, when you guys stand next to each other you really do look like twins," Eddie said. James and Lily laughed.

"Thanks," the girl said, smiling. Lily tucked a hair behind her ear and crossed a foot over her other. "So Chloe woke me up this morning. She's actually really nice, and friendly." Eddie almost chocked on pure air.

"Are you serious?" Lily nodded. "That can't be the same Chloe. Did an alien abduct her overnight or something?"

"I know, it was hard for me to believe too. But I don't know, I mean, we barely got to know her, so I mean she could be real. Besides," she paused. James finished her sentence with her at the same time.

"Aliens aren't real, nor have they ever been until science proves otherwise." Eddie was shocked at the complete unison.

"Wow, okay, yep, you guys are definitely twins." The twins started cracking up ass Trudy called them to breakfast. The three of them made their way out and took their seats. In the hallway, Oscar managed to grab Scarlett before Sophia came down.

"Oscar, hey," Scarlett said. The boy smiled, pulling her out of site of the staircase.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you before my sister stole you again." Scarlett laughed slightly. "So, since you're walking to school with Sophia, what would you say to walking home with me?" Scarlett paused, thinking about it. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm thinking," she told him, teasing him.

"Can you think just a little faster?" he asked nicely. The redhead finally answered him.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll think of an excuse to tell her later, but yeah I'd like that." Oscar smiled, relief pouring over him.

"Good, I thought you were going to say no for a second." She rose an eyebrow, looking at the boy.

"Maybe I'll change my mind. You never know," she taunted. Oscar looked at the ground for a second.

"Very true," he spoke softly. His head rose and he looked at her again. "But I'd really like it if you didn't." Oscar left the girl, heading to the kitchen because he knew what was coming next. His sister flew down the stairs, spotting Scarlett.

"Hey!" she greeted. "Let's go get something to eat," she persuaded the girl. Scarlett nodded, following her friend. Her style today was very familiar to Trudy when she saw the girl.

"Oh, look at that! Long hair, colored feather, fishnet stockings and those boots," she adored. "Oh your just like your mum!" Trudy smiled, feeling all giddy, still in shock that these were all her previous kids' kids. Scarlett smiled politely and sat down beside her friend. Soon after, Tree and Alfina came in together, talking about some online fantasy game that none of the others had ever heard of. They seemed to be chatting up a storm, the two of them; talking about dragons and sorcerers and warlocks; things of that nature. Chloe came waltzing down the stairs at last, everyone else having been down there already. She planted herself in the empty seat next to Eddie, helping herself to the food on the table.

Eddie looked at her plate; a crescent, apple, and a very small portion of eggs. Oh, and a glass of water. "Is that all you're eating?" he asked her. Eddie had piled his plate with food.

"It's all I need to eat for breakfast. I'm not a type of girl who likes to eat much." She took a bite out of her crescent, looking at the boy. After she swallowed, she continued. "But I like guys who are." She held her look on him for a minute before slowly taking her eyes elsewhere, continuing to eat. Eddie, sort of confused and getting mixed signals from the girl, scooted his chair closer to James' and away from hers.

Soon everyone was done eating and Trudy was reminding them to get their bags and head off to school. Most of them got up, having finished their meals. Chloe stood up, pushed her chair in, and grabbed Eddie by the arm. "Come on Eddie, we'll be late." Eddie looked at her, a brow raised.

"But I'm not done eating!" Chloe took his plate , dumped the food onto a paper one, and handing it back to him.

"Take it to go." She linked her arm through his and lead him out the door. He couldn't believe this was happening, and a huge part of him was still trying to figure the girl out. Scarlett laughed at her brother, grabbed her bag and headed out afterwards. Sophia had forgotten something, and had to go back for it, but she told Scarlet to go ahead and she'd catch up. Scarlett ended up walking with Alfina for a bit. Isaac, noticing his sister wasn't around, swooped in on the girls.

"Hey, Scarlett, Alfina." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Isaac," she replied. Alfina waved.

"So," he said, taking a step closer to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch today. You know, I feel bad, we haven't been on best terms. What do you say?" Scarlett didn't know what to say. She almost froze.

"Uh, sorry, Isaac. I can't. I'm uh... having lunch with," she remembered the girl standing next to her. "Alfina! We're having lunch together today." Alfina was confused.

"No we're not. She's available," Alfina said, looking at Isaac. Isaac looked back at Scarlett who was hating Alfina right now.

"Oh, I forgot, that was tomorrow. Today I'm having lunch with..." Lucky for the girl, Sophia came back just at that moment, jumping on her brother's back, piggyback style. Isaac almost fell over, unsuspecting his sister to fling herself onto him.

"Sophia!" he complained. She laughed.

"If you want to hang with the girls who should be ready for whatever they want to do. Now, piggyback me to school, big brother!" Isaac tried to shake her off.

"What? No! Get off!" Scarlett looked him up and down, and Isaac knew he wasn't looking to her appeal. "I mean, of course, Sophia. Anything for my sister." Scarlett cracked a smile, but more of an evil one. Sophia fixed herself so that she wasn't falling off of her brother and the group kept moving. "This is going to be a long first day..." Isaac mumbled under his breath. That it was, and they all knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Before anyone knew it, it was lunch time. The kids of Anubis slowly started leaving their classes to find their friends and go get lunch. Lily walked out of her classroom and into the lounge where most of the kids hung out. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out her notebook and a pencil, flipping to a page with a drawing she had been working on. As more and more people started coming in and passing through, Lily knew she was bound to see someone from Anubis. She noticed Isaac passing by, and jumped up, practically throwing her notebook on the chair behind her, going up to the blonde. "Hey, Isaac," she greeted with a shy smile. Isaac almost didn't even see the small girl.

"Oh, hey," he replied. "Hey you seen Scarlett?" Lily's smile frowned slightly. She was looking forward to talking to him, but it seemed like he was only concerned with Scarlett.

"Oh... no, but I thought, maybe we could have lunch?" Realizing that it sounded like she was asking him on a date, she panicked. "You know, with some other people. Like Oscar, and James, you know? Or more people," she gestured, moving her hands a lot while she spoke. She probably looked like a nervous wreck. "Or less.. I mean whatever you prefer, really. Or if you're not into it we could take a rain check." Isaac looked at the girl, confused as to why she was acting so strange.

"Are you alright, Lily? You seem a bit jumpy." Lily gasped, her eyes widening.

"I uh- well uh- you know what, never mind. I'm just gonna go..." she said, running away from the tall boy, grabbing her things and hitting the road. She ran down the hall and into the girl's bathroom, locking herself in a stall and sulking. "Way to go, Lily. You blew it, yet again. For such a smart girl, you act so stupid sometimes..." Lily buried her face in her hands, taking off her glasses and trying to hold back tears. Suddenly Lily heard the familiar click clack off heels on the bathroom floor. Those weren't just any heels either, they were Chloe's heels.

Lily picked herself up and unlocked the door, stepping out to see that she was right, and Chloe was fixing her hair in the mirror. She smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey! Ironic meeting you here, huh?" the girl laughed, turning to the other one. "Did you eat yet?" Lily shook her head, still shaken up from making a fool of herself. "Well let's go then! You can have lunch with me! We'll throw a picnic. C'mon, you'll love it." Chloe took her hand which made Lily smile, and the blonde led her out of the bathroom as they ran outside to have their picnic. They ran past James in the hallway, who seemed to be looking for his sister.

"Lily, I've been looking for you!" he called after her. Lily looked back at her brother.

"Sorry, meet me after school?" she shouted. He nodded, giving her a smile. The boy kept moving on, walking to his locker. At his locker, he grabbed his book and headed to the lounge. When he got there he saw Oscar, Tree, and Eddie eating. He decided to join them.

"Hey guys. Where's Isaac?" Oscar rolled his eyes, looking at James.

"Where isn't Isaac? I think he's looking for Scarlett, but if she's with our sister then there's no way he'll find her." Eddie motioned for James to sit and join them, which he did. Suddenly, in the middle of a conversation, Sophia popped in.

"Woo hoo, hi, sorry for butting in, but if Isaac comes looking for us, tell him where outside." She motioned to the hallway where Scarlett was waiting for her.

"But you're not outside," Tree spoke up. Sophia nodded.

"And we're not going outside. We'll be in the cafe. No one bother us. We need to bond over girl things." Eddie stood, going over Sophia.

"Um, Sophia, you should know that my sister isn't as much of a girly girl as you want her to be. I'm just giving you a fair warning." Sophia thought about that for a second, knowing he was right.

"Right... well, fine, we're going to talk about other stuff. That you guys can't know about," she said with a strict face. The boys nodded, and her strict face changed immediately to sweet. "Great! Bye!" And just like that the girls were gone. James took a bite out of an apple he had packed in his bag.

"So what do you think they're going to talk about?" he asked the other guys. Oscar was quick to answer immediately.

"Oh they're definitely talking about us." None of the other boys disagreed because they knew it was true. They were going to talk about the guys, and probably the other girls, and then some random unpredictable stuff. That's what girls did. They were girls. Outside Chloe and Lily were doing the same exact thing; gossiping and getting to know each other.

"Yeah, my mom almost married her original high school sweetheart, but I guess they just never worked it out. They're still friends though, and he's like an uncle to me, so it's all good. I don't have any siblings or anything though. You're lucky you have a brother. And you guys get along so well!" Lily laughed, taking a sip of the water she had been drinking.

"Yeah, as twins I guess we just really connect, you know? I mean we have some fights but neither of us can usually stay mad at the other one. So we're just always cool I guess." Chloe smiled.

"I like hearing about your life. Tell me more," she sort of asked, so of stated. Lily sighed.

"My life's boring. I'm a mess... all I am is smart, and even when I'm smart I make stupid social mistakes." Chloe sat up, looking at her friend.

"Is that why I found you in the bathroom? What happened, Lily?" Lily put her water down and began to tell Chloe what happened.

"Basically, I tried to talk to Isaac, and I completely froze. At first he didn't even see me, and then he was only interested in finding Scarlett. I don't know, I guess I just wish he saw me like he sees Scarlett." Chloe nodded.

"I know what we need to do." Lily looked confused, cocking an eyebrow. "We need to give you, a makeover!" Lily didn't look to sure about that.

"Oh I don't know, Chloe... maybe we should wait a little while." Chloe put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Lily, if you're always going to be afraid of change, you're never going to survive high school. But," she paused, sighing. "If you insist, I'll give you up to a month, but no more than that. If you can't get him to notice the you that you are now, we'll change you up a bit. Don't worry, we'll stay true the real you at the same time. You're gonna love it eventually." Lily smiled, giving Chloe a hug.

"Thanks, Chloe." Chloe hugged her back, smiling it.

"You know, at my old boarding school the girls weren't nearly as friendly as you guys. It was an all girls school, too. I guess that's one of the reasons I said you were lucky to have a brother. But now I'm here, and I'm ready to start over, but stay true to the real me." Chloe beamed that gorgeous smile of hers, laughing and taking a sip of her drink through a bright and colorful straw. Lily saw Chloe just then, and knew that she wasn't a bad girl at all. She's just been through a lot.

"I have a feeling you'll fit in well, Chloe. And we're going to be great friends. I can feel it." The girls exchanged smiles and continued conversation until their lunch break was over.

"Back to class," the blonde said with a bit of sorrow. "Hey, but after school wanna work on some homework together or something?" Lily nodded, grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Chloe laughed once more, picking up the basket she had brought.

"Then it's a not-study date." Lily laughed and walked alongside her friend. Everyone else was heading back too, and their first day was almost over. It was that bad, in theory. The kids were liking the school a lot, which was great, and everyone was becoming real friends, just like their parents had been.

* * *

After school, Scarlett snuck away from Sophia, telling her that she was meeting her brother and she should just head home. Luckily, Sophia believed her and headed back to Anubis house. The red-head waited for the boy but he never showed up. She waited first five, then ten, coming on fifteen minutes. This was ridiculous! Furious and upset, the girl bolted back to the house by herself, humiliated. She ended up bumping into Isaac on her way. "Sorry, Isaac," she said, trying to avoid him and just keep going, but he caught her arm.

"Hey! I've been looking for you all day, where have you been?" he noticed that the girl was trying not to cry. "Whoa, what's wrong? No, no tears." Scarlett pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine," she said angrily. Isaac wasn't going to buy it.

"No, seriously Scarlett what's wrong?" Scarlett looked up at the blonde, her face turning red.

"Ask your brother," she said, plain and simple. "Now can I go?" Isaac felt terrible, and the anger he had toward his brother right now was raging.

"No, let me walk you the rest of the way, please? I don't say that often." Scarlett sniffed, waving her hand in the air.

"Fine, whatever." Isaac walked Scarlett back in silence other than her occasionally sniffling. They got back to the house and stood outside. Isaac looked at the girl. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the boy. He could barely hear her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I don't apologize often." Isaac smiled, and the redhead cracked a laugh. "I'm gonna go do some homework. You can walk me home another time, if you want. But no touching," she warned. Isaac laughed slightly.

"I can do that." Scarlett smiled, tucking a hair behind her ear and heading inside. Isaac was just about to head in when Oscar came running up to the steps.

"Where's Scarlett?" Isaac heard his voice and almost flipped.

"You!" he screamed, turning on his brother. "What the hell is your problem?" Oscar only knew half of what this was about.

"Isaac just let me talk to Scarlett, please! I have to explain." Isaac stepped right up to his brother's face.

"She's in there crying! You've only known her for two days and you've already made her cry! I don't know what the hell you did but you're an awful person, Oscar." Isaac stormed inside and Oscar ran after him, looking for Scarlett. What he found was himself face to face with his little sister.

"You're a jerk, Oscar! How dare you! I can't believe you made her cry! She won't even come out of her room and she doesn't want to talk to you, so don't bother trying. And I honestly thought you were the sweet twin." Sophia was disgusted. Oscar didn't even get to explain. He completely blew his chances with Scarlett over something that wasn't even his fault. He wouldn't even get the chance to explain, either, because neither Sophia nor Isaac would let him. Meanwhile, Sophia made her way up to their room to comfort her friend. The radio was on, playing songs from Sophia's iPod.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day. You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while, try and stay out of everybody's way. It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here, for the next four years in this town. Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say "You know, I haven't seen you around before". 'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out. Well count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be. Fifteen._

"You know it's sickening how accurate this song is for me right now, except I'm the redhead, you're the best friend, and he's not a senior." Sophia walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"It's gonna be alright, I promise." Scarlett dried her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"Thanks Sophia, but don't make promises you can't keep." Sophia frowned and watched Scarlett turn off the music, taking out her iPod in instead and plugging in headphones to listen while she did her homework. Sophia sighed, going over to her own bed to do her homework. She couldn't promise that it would be okay, because Scarlett was right; she couldn't tell that it was going to be. But she hoped, very much so, for her friend's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been reading your reviews and I just wanted to say, that yes, Sibuna will be forming again! I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well, and I'm going to be bringing Isis House back into it too! However, Sibuna will be a little different than it left off with their parents, but I'll try and create some fun mysteries and I hope you like the plot twists! As always, enjoy! x**

* * *

A few weeks went by and soon it was well into Autumn and everyone had gotten to know each other so much more. Scarlett still hasn't talked to Oscar since he unintentionally stood her up, but she became good friends with James and Lily as well as Sophia. Chloe had softened up to everyone and shown them her soft side. Everyone appreciated that about her. Alfina and Tree still preferred to talk to each other rather than everyone else, but they did mingle quite a bit. Lily had started taking Chloe up on her offers and little by little Chloe was transforming her. Today, it was time for the big transformation. It was the weekend; the perfect time to do it.

Chloe and Lily sat in there room, laughing, talking, and transforming Lily. Both girls sat on Chloe's bed, Chloe sitting behind the girl and straightening her hair with a straightener. "Trust me, Lily, if Isaac didn't notice you before, he sure as damn is gonna now. You're gonna be even more beautiful, and out there." Lily smiled, starring down at the mani-pedi that Chloe had given her previously. Her nails looked beautiful, truly. She sat, admiring them just as Chloe finished her hair. "Yay! You're hair is done!" she smiles. "But no peeking yet. Now we have to dress you, and then do your makeup." Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "Kk, get up girly," the blonde booted her friend.

Chloe immediately went to Lily's closet, looking through it. "Hmm... Ooh! That's perfect!" she shrieks with happiness. Lily looks at what she pulls out, and it was a top that her mum got her. She only wore it once, and that was at a wedding. Then the bottoms she pulled out were Lily's favorite pair of skinny jeans, and Chloe even through in a pair of her own shoes to match. "Go on, get dressed! I'll pick out your makeup." Lily, feeling slightly overwhelmed, went behind the divider and changed, trying not to mess up her hair.

"Alright, I'm dressed," she said, coming back out from behind the divider. Chloe gasped at how amazing she looked.

"Ahh! You look.. No, not yet, come here. I have to paint your face," she said with a giggle. "First, do you wear contacts?" Lily shrugged.

"I have them, yeah, but I don't always where them." Chloe took the girl's glasses off, setting them on the dresser.

"Where them now. Go get them in, and then I'll do your makeup." Lily stood, going to get her contacts.

"Okay, okay, so bossy," she joked. Slipping her contacts in where no big deal at all, and she was back in quick timing. Chloe smiled, and started doing Lily's makeup.

"I'm not going for show makeup, I'm just going for a natural look, okay?" Lily nodded. Eye liner, eye shadow, lip liner, little bit of lipstick, and some powder foundation and blush later and Lily was done. "Okay, close your eyes, and stand up." Lily did as she was told, and Chloe uncovered the mirror that she had covered up before. "Open your eyes now." When Lily opened her eyes, It was like she didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She looked... absolutely beautiful.

"Oh... my... god..." she gasped, spinning around and twirling in front of the mirror. "I look, incredible! Thank you so much, Chloe!" The ever thankful girl threw her arms around the girl she had now come to call her best friend. Chloe hugged her back, smiling.

"Oh, you're welcome! Now," she said, pulling away. "Go get him, baby!" Lily smiled, tucking her now straight hair back and heading downstairs to find Isaac, wherever he could be. While Lily was getting made over by Chloe, Scarlett and Sophia were outside, taking a walk, so Scarlett said.

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked, laughing slightly. Scarlett was making her walk backwards. The redhead was also recording her best friend, but since this was one of the only times Sophia had seen Scarlett smile since the incident, she didn't question it.

"Just keep going, it's fine." Sophia laughed, looking at Scarlett.

"I'm trusting you, I hope you know that." The further they got, the closer and closer they got to James, who had been sitting down on the grass, reading a book. Sophia kept walking backwards at Scarlett's command, eventually tripping over the boy's leg. James hadn't even seen or heard the girls coming until he felt Sophia's ankle against his leg. "Ah!" she screamed, toppling over onto her friend's lap.

"Whoa!" James said, catching the girl in his arms. "What did I ever do to you, Soph?" he joked with the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Got it!" Scarlett said. "Aw that's a beautiful shot, really." Sophia blushed, sitting up.

"I'm fine," she said, glaring slightly at Scarlett. "Your book broke my fall. Never thought I'd be falling for sci-fi novels, literally." James laughed, smiling at the girl.

"How's it feeling down there, guys? All cozy?" Scarlett teased, smiling. James looked at Sophia, and they knew that they had the same thought. His eyes traveled up to Scarlett's.

"Oh, so toasty, it's like you don't even know, Scarlett. In fact, you should join us!" Just then, the couple on the ground each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her down with them.

"Ahh!" Scarlett came crashing down onto the other two, all three of them laughing. "Aw I can't believe I fell for that," she said.

"Literally," Sophia piped in. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I also can't believe I have such corny friends, ugh." The trio laughed and picked themselves up, the autumn wind blowing on their hair. "I guess we can do whatever now, since I got what I wanted." Scarlett laughed, sticking her tongue out between her top and bottom teeth. James rolled his eyes, picking his book up off of the ground.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find a new reading spot." As he turned to go, Scarlett stopped him.

"Actually," she dragged out, taking him by the arm. "Sophia needs your help studying." Sophia looked at her friend, puzzled. She had no idea what the redhead was talking about. "Yeah, you know, she was just too shy to ask," Scarlett said, trying to make it look believable.

"Scarlett!" Sophia scolded, hitting her friend on the arm. Scarlett ignored her.

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind doing the honors James, there you are. Go on now you two, lots of studying to get done. Move!" Scarlett pushed the two together and shoved them gently on their way. Confused, the two of them just went along with it. "I'll catch up with you later, alright?" Scarlett, satisfied with her matchmaker act, Scarlett smiled to herself deviously and headed on her way to find her brother or anyone else she happened to see.

Back at the house, Chloe ushered Lily down the stairs and nudged her to go into the living room, where Isaac was sitting on the couch on his phone. Lily almost backed out, stopping on the last step. Luckily, Chloe was braver than her friend, pulling the newly made over girl down. "Remember, confidence is key!" the blonde whispered, giving her a gentle but forceful shove into the room. Lily, almost losing her balance, steadied herself before walking into the room, to the side of the couch. Confidence; she could do that.

"Hey, Isaac," the girl spoke. Isaac, eyes glued to his phone and sprawled out on the couch, looked up for a brief second to answer her.

"Oh, hey Lily." Isaac noticed her immediately, doing a double take. "Lily?" he repeated, practically jumping up off of the couch. So much for his phone, that he dropped on the sofa in the meantime. "That is still you, right?" he said, in shock and disbelief. Lily smiled innocently, looking at the ground and then up at the boy again. She was so short, compared to him. Isaac got the tall gene from his father.

"Yeah, it's still me. What do you think?" Isaac shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"I think you look... different. Good different, though. Really.. good," he ended up saying. He was still trying to process the change. "Why so much?" She shrugged, looking up at him.

"I was in the mood for a change. But I'm glad you like it," she thanked, smiling. He cracked a smile when she did. She looked really pretty, not to say she didn't before. But this was new, and he kind of liked it.

"Yeah..." he said, trailing off. He shook his head, clearing his mind. "Uhh, sorry, I was just-" he ran a hand through his hair, looking down at her. "You know what, never mind." The boy sucked his lips in, and turned, almost walking away, but he didn't. Instead, he turned back around after a few seconds. "Actually no, don't never mind. Do you want to go with me tomorrow night to a cafe? I know a nice one not too far from here. If you want to, that is." Lily was surprised in all honesty. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked sweetly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Isaac crossed his arms lightly over his chest.

"That depends; are you saying yes?" Lily smiled and giggled, very girly like.

"Maybe," she teased. Isaac took a step closer to her.

"Then maybe it is a date. But I have a condition." Lily rose a brow, shocked. "Wear your glasses. I need to see a little of the old Lily too." Lily blushed, looking at the floor. "Then it'll be a date." After a few seconds to gather herself, Lily looked back up at Isaac.

"Then it's a date." Isaac smiled, picking up his phone off of the couch.

"That it is. Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. Deal?" Lily nodded and Isaac did too, turning and heading back to his room. When Isaac was out of sight, Lily threw her hands into the air, letting out a little happy shriek. Chloe ran over and hugged her, fangirling.

"I knew you could do it, Lily! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" The girls burst out laughing and smiling, going back upstairs to talk about her date tomorrow night.

Back in James' room, there he sat with Sophia, studying for their science test on Monday. They had been studying for a while, and Sophia was getting bored. She didn't really need help, but she knew what Scarlett had done after getting there. "Can we take a break?" she pleaded. "Please?" James sighed, giving a small smile.

"I guess. But only a short one." Sophia smiled, clapping her hands.

"Yay! Okay, what should we do?" James shrugged, looking around. He spotted his guitar in the corner and grabbed it. Sophia gasped. "I didn't know you play!" she exclaimed. James laughed.

"A lot of people don't." He sat back down with his guitar, and notebook. "I want to show you a song that my dad taught me. You want to sing it?" He showed her the song, and it was one she was familiar with.

"Oh, I love this song! I don't know James, I'm not much of a singer..." James looked at her.

"Oh come on, I don't believe that. Just sing it, please?" Sophia sighed, looking down at the lyrics.

"Alright, just, play." James smiled and started playing the song, waiting for her to jump in. When she did, he was impressed.

"Oh, oh. Yeah, yeah. You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date. You can be the hero and I can be your side kick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'." Sophia had a beautiful voice, and as James continued to drag his finger across the strings, she continued singing. When he looked up at her, she was smiling, really enjoying the song.

"Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need. 'Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry. 'Cause you're the one for me (for me), and I'm the one for you (for you). You take the both of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two." Up next came James' favorite part, so he decided to sing, changing the lyrics a bit for his part. Sophia let him sing, nodded her head back and forth.

"I can be the prince and you can be my princess, you can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces, you can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper. You can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together. Don't know if I could ever be, without you 'cause girl you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need." When James sung, Sophia's jaw dropped. SHe had no idea that he could sing either. In school, he was the quiet kid who never really spoke to anyone. But aside from that, she was learning that there was more to her best guy friend than she thought. James looked at Sophia when he sang, smiling slightly. "'Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry." Sophia decided to jump in and sing the next part with him.

"'Cause you're the one for me (for me) and I'm the one for you (for you). You take the both of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two." The two locked eyes with each other, and Sophia let him take the next verse. They would split the bridge in two. "You know that I'll never doubt ya, and you know that I think about ya, and you know I can't live without ya. No."

"I love the way that you smile, and maybe in just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle. Whoa!" James picked up on the hook and Sophia joined for the chorus.

"'Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high, and you're the one I wanna marry."

"'Cause you're the one for me (for me), and I'm the one for you (for you). You take the both of us (of us), and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me and you, we're the perfect two." The last few seconds of the song were strictly guitar, and when it was over the two looked at each other in amazement.

"You said you couldn't sing!" James said, hitting the girl playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, well you never told me you could sing either! Or play guitar." She playfully pushed him back, almost knocking him off the bed.

"Hey, easy!" Both of them laughed as James sat himself up. "My dad sang that song with my mum at an open mic night at a cafe. Actually, they sang it just like we did, just now. And then my dad proposed to my mum, and years later, here I am, with Lily of course." Sophia awed in admiration.

"That's so cute! I wish someone would so something like that for me some day," she sighed. James looked at her, putting his guitar down.

"I hope they do, because you deserve it." They both exchanged smiles and there was a moment of silence between the two, making eye contact and just gazing into each other's eyes. After a while James snapped back to reality. "Right then, now, back to studying," he said. The girl groaned, falling back onto the bed and looking at the ceiling. James laughed, opening his text book anyways.

Back in the living room Scarlett was sprawled out on the floor, doing homework. Oscar crept into the room, hoping to get a chance to talk to the girl. She saw him too soon. The girl jumped up, leaving her stuff there and tried to walk away but Oscar caught her. "Let me go," she hissed, trying to break free.

"Not until you let me explain! I didn't mean to stand you up that day. I had not intentions to! First I got called to the principals office because of some prank that Isaac pulled and I got blamed for it. Then when I tried to leave after that, Sophia said you were with your brother, so I went to go find him, but he said he didn't know where you were. I looked for you, honestly I did! When I couldn't find you I figured you must have went home, so I ran back to tell you, but no one would let me explain!" Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"Why should I believe you?" Oscar sighed.

"Because I'm telling the truth?" She just stared at him. "You can ask your grandfather, if you don't believe me." Scarlett's hands dropped, and the girl let out a long sigh.

"Okay, fine, I believe you. But it's going to take a while for me to forgive you still." Oscar took a step closer to her, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Can we still talk?" he asked. The girl flipped her hair to the side, cracking the tiniest bit of a smile.

"We'll see." With that, she picked up her things and left, leaving Oscar there. There the boy stood, biting down on his lower lip, watching the redhead strut off in her black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and those boots. Her hair was natural today, which he liked. He smiled to himself before leaving to do homework of his own, glad to at least be talking to her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long time no update, huh? Next chapter after this one is gonna be bringing back the mysteries of Anubis house so keep reading! Hope you enjoy, as always x**

* * *

Lily was in her room with Chloe looking through her closet of clothes, trying to find something suitable to wear. Chloe took the opportunity to dive right into her friends wardrobe as well as her own, picking and pulling things that she liked and tossing the things she didn't onto Lily's bed, creating mountains of clothes. Lily finally found something she liked, pulling it out and holding it up for Chloe to see. It was her favorite pair of skinny jeans. They were a faded shade of blue that looked like they had been splatter painted from the ankles up the shin and stopping before her knees. "What about these?" Lily asked. Chloe smiled, taking them and examining them better up close.

"Ooh, I like! And I know just what you can wear with it!" Diving into her own wardrobe, Chloe dug around for the shirt she was looking for. Once she found it, she squealed and jumped for joy. Coming out of the wooden furniture, she showed it to Lily. It was a very cute light brown sweater with a sweetheart neckline. Lily fell in love with it instantly. "Yes?" Chloe asked. Lily was so speechless she couldn't even form an answer out of words. Instead she nodded excitedly and took the shirt from her friend, stripping down and dressing in the new outfit. "Oh my gosh, you look totes fabulous! Ooh, wear your little brown boots too! Those will look so cute. Hurry so I can do your hair and makeup." Lily laughed, grabbing the shoes.

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying." Pulling them on, Lily got up and sat at the vanity so Chloe could do her hair. The blonde carefully removed her friends glasses just for the time being, and grabbed a brush so she could run it through Lily's hair. Gently brushing it, Chloe decided not to straighten it. Her natural hair was pretty, and Isaac did say he wanted some of the old Lily back. However, it was still a bit wet since the girl had taken a shower. Chloe blew it dry with her blow dryer and smiled at the results. Slipping a headband into her hair, it was done. Now it was time for the makeup.

"Okay, we'll do your foundation first. Let's use the powder again, cause looked great on you last time." Lily smiled in agreement and closed her eyes, tipping her head back the littlest bit. Chloe proceeded to powder the girl's face, apply eyeliner and mascara like last time, and the usual, you know. Little bit of lip liner again, a very light shade of lipstick, and a cute eye shadow that matched Lily's outfit. Chloe slipped on the girl's glasses once she was done, and told her to stand. "Aw, you look amazing, Lily!" When Lily saw herself she did a double take. It was her, but not. It was sort of like seeing herself last time, but this was more her.

"Oh my god, Chloe. You're good! And by good I mean like totally amazing!" Chloe curtsied, acknowledging her own brilliance.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, you have a date to get to." Lily's eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed it was that late already.

"Oh my god... you're right! What do I do? I've never been on a date before.." Chloe put her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Well first thing you do is relax. You look beautiful, and Isaac's gonna see that. Now, chin up, nerves down, and go out there and have a wonderful time. Then come back and tell me all about it." The two girls giggled and gave each other hugs before Lily went downstairs to meet Isaac for their date. The clock struck 8 and sure enough, Isaac was waiting there for her.

"Wow," he said when he saw her. "You look really pretty, Lily. And you look like yourself, which is always a good thing." Lily smiled shyly and giggled. "Well then, shall we get going?" He held out his hand for her to take, which made Lily nervous on the inside but calm and cool on the outside.

"We shall," she replied, taking his hand as he lead her out the doors of Anubis and to the cafe that he had recommended. It was cool out, and at this point Lily was glad she was wearing long sleeves. Luckily it wasn't a long walk from Anubis to the cafe at all and they were there in what seemed like no time. Probably because their side conversations took up most of the time. Isaac opened the door and held it for Lily, who smiled politely and went inside, the boy following after her. He lead her to a table and even pulled her chair out for her, surprising the girl. "Wow, I didn't expect all this chivalry to come from you, Isaac." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling at her.

"I just know how to treat girls I care about. There's more than one side to me, you know. This is one of many sides." Lily laughed, folding her hands and placing them neatly on the table. The cafe was small, but very cute, and cozy. It was a pretty place, and it wasn't that busy at all, which was good. There were one or two other couples there, that was about it. The lighting was low, and there was music in the background.

"Well, I like this side. It's much different than the Isaac at school." Isaac nodded.

"Completely different. You'll come to learn my personalities in and out of school. I like to think of myself as mysterious," he told her, only somewhat joking. Lily giggled, looking at the boy. He smiled at her, which made her blush. "So, what would you like? I'll order for you." Lily thought for a minute.

"A Pumpkin Spice Latte, please," she requested, sort of dragging out the word please.

"I'll be right back," he said, flashing her another smile. Lily looked away before she blushed again, looking out the window and kicking her feet back and forth under the table. Her stomach was surprisingly lower on butterflies than she expected. Then again that could just be because Isaac had left. She was feeling a lot of them when she first left the house with him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Lily quickly grabbed it and read the text, from Chloe. 'Hope everything is going well! I'm nervous for you, so I can't imagine how you must feel. Stay calm and have fun x -Chloe'. Lily smiled, putting her phone down just as Isaac was coming back with their drinks.

"That was fast," she said, taking hers. "Thank you." Lily smiled, setting her drink down to cool for a few seconds, knowing it was going to be really hot. "What did you end up getting?" She asked, holding her warm drink in her hands and taking a test sip. Isaac laughed under his breath and her awkward cuteness.

"A Cinnamon Mocha Cappuccino," he replied, taking a sip of it. Lily set her drink down which was surprisingly not that hot.

"Ooh, that sounds good," she commented. Isaac looked up at her.

"Do you wanna try it?" he offered. Lily thought for a few minutes.

"Sure. You can have a sip of mine too if you want." The two exchanged drinks for a sip and then exchanged back. "Wow, that's good," she said with a little giggle.

"The yours is good too. Maybe next time we should switch." The two shared a laugh and mad eye contact for a few seconds. "So texted you when I came over?" the blonde boy asked, curiously. Lily, taking another sip of her drink, held her phone in her hand.

"Just Chloe, no big deal." He nodded, taking a sip of his cappuccino. In the background, a familiar song played. Lily recognized it immediately. "Falling in love at a coffee shop," she said, smiling slightly. (I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you...) Isaac smiled as well. He knew the song too.

"You know the song too, then?" he asked. She nodded. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the song. (I never knew just what it was, about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while I never knew...) Lily looked back over at Isaac who had been staring at her.

"What?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"Nothing." That was all he said, but he continued to look at her, causing her to blush slightly, picking her cup up and taking a few sips. "Hey, come here for a second," he told her. "Slide your chair over." Lily had no idea what he was planning, but she slid her chair over to the other side of the table, next to Isaac. "Let me see your phone?" he asked. Lily handed it to him, still wondering what he could possibly be doing. Isaac opened up the camera on her phone, and changed it so that it was facing the both of them. He put one arm around Lily, gently pulling her into him. "Smile," he told her, holding the phone out in front of the both of them so that they were both in the picture. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't know... I'm not very photogenic," she said. Isaac frowned, looking at her.

"Oh come on, please? Just one picture. You look beautiful." Lily blushed a little when he said she looked beautiful.

"Okay, fine." They both put on a smile and Isaac clicked the camera button , taking the picture.

"Okay, now do a different pose." Lily looked up at him.

"Hey, you said only one!" she teased. Isaac held out the phone again.

"Oh come on, just a couple. The camera loves you." Lily gave in, and the two of them ended up taking five different pictures. "You're gonna have to send those to me," he told her, handing her her phone back. Lily took it back, looking through them, and smiling.

"I'll send them to you when we get back, then. My battery's low." Lily slid her chair back to the other side of the table where she was facing the boy, drinking her latte. They spent until 9 o'clock at that cafe, talking, laughing, and drinking their beverages. They had actually really gotten to know each other quite a bit, which was great. At nine, Isaac pulled out his phone and noted the time.

"9 o'clock," he told her. "We should probably get going." Lily had her chin rested in her hands, looking up at him.

"Probably." Getting up, the both of them deposited their drinks and headed out. The cold air hit her harder this time, making her shiver. Isaac looked over at her and took his jacket off, wrapping it around the girl. "Oh, you don't have to give me your jacket," she told him. "I don't want you to be cold. I should have brought mine." Isaac refused to take it back.

"No, I want you to have it. I'm wearing a sweater, plus a shirt underneath it. I'll be fine. Plus," he said, putting an arm around her. "I have you to keep me warm." Lily blushed like crazy, looking down at the ground as they walked. There was seldom talking on the walk back. Once they reached Anubis again, Isaac held the door for Lily as she stepped in. He followed behind her, stepping into the warmth of the house. Lily was about to take his jacket off when Isaac told her not to. "I was serious when I said I wanted you to have it. Literal, if you will."

"Aww, thanks, Isaac." Lily smiled up at the tall boy who looked down heavenly at her. "I had fun, tonight."

"So did I," Isaac smiled. "Don't forget to send me those pictures, though." Lily laughed, biting down on her bottom lip a bit. "Anyways, I'd love to hang out with you again sometime."

"Well, then its a future date." The two exchanged smiles before Isaac leaned down and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Night, Lily," he whispered to her, heading off to his own room. Lily felt like she could die. She waited for him to be out of sight before flying up the stairs and running into her room, practically knocking Chloe over. The blonde shut the door immediately and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"What happened?" she yelled, excitedly. Lily took a deep breath and blurted out the last bit.

"He kissed me on the cheek and gave me his jacket!" The two girls fangirled together for a second before Chloe wanted to know more. Lily told her everything that happened down to every single little detail. Chloe was freaking out the entire time she talked. "And we took pictures together! They're like photobooth pictures, but their on my phone. It was just so amazing, and I can't believe it was real, Chloe. It felt so unreal, oh my god."

"I'm so happy for you and proud of you! Eeeek!" Chloe threw her arms around her friend and hugged her practically to death. Lily hugged her back, just as freaked out as Chloe was.

"And he said he wants to hang out again sometime! I thought I was going to faint!" Chloe laughed, smiling at the girl widely.

"Well don't, because that's no fun. I'm seriously so happy for you, Lily. You did it!" The girls hugged one last time before Lily had to get dressed for bed.

"I just hope we become something more now, you know? I mean it's a lot to ask for, but not impossible, right?" Chloe climbed into her bed as well.

"Definitely not impossible. In fact I'd say he's going to ask you out real soon. Like officially." Both girls smiled, settling down in their beds.

"You really think so?" Chloe nodded.

"Totally." Lily smiled to herself, falling back onto her bed as darkness emerged, Chloe having turned the lights off. She really hoped that Chloe was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a disclaimer that I do not own any of the songs I use for this fic in this chapter, previous ones, or ones to come. Thank you and enjoy x**

* * *

Chloe was sitting in the living room with Eddie, working on homework. Well, he was working on homework. Chloe was filing her nails and looking over at him every now and then. There was a wall of silence dividing the two, which she didn't particularly like. It was the weekend, and everyone seemed to be out of the house. James and Sophia were at the library, Oscar was trying new ways to gain Scarlett's trust again and/or just make her laugh, and Isaac and Lily were last seen outside on the porch, talking, laughing, and whatnot. Even Tree and Alfina were out somewhere! It was just the two of them.

Chloe set her nail filer down and scooted closer to Eddie. "Hey Eddie," she called, breaking the silence. He looked up from his work and at her.

"What's up, Chloe?" She smiled, pulling her feet up and tucking them to the side.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something that wasn't totally lame homework. You know?" Eddie laughed, putting his pencil down.

"Like what? Sneak up into the attic?" Chloe's eyes lit up and her smile grew wider. "Chloe I was kidding! My parents told me about that attic and they said it was always locked, anyways." Chloe immediately frowned, grabbing his arm.

"Please, Eddie? Pretty please? I just wanna try and see if it's open! If it's not we can come right back down, okay?" With a lot of frowning and pouting, Eddie finally gave in.

"Okay, okay. Fine, we'll check. But if we get caught it's on you," he teased.

"We're not gonna get caught, now hush before you give us away." Eddie followed the blonde upstairs to the attic. The two of them scoped the place out, making sure that Trudy wasn't around to catch them. When they determined that the coast was clear, the girl reached for the knob. She turned it gently, hearing the click of the gears inside. It opened almost immediately. Chloe turned around and smirked at Eddie, raising a brow and throwing him the "I told you so" look. Eddie rolled his eyes and waved the girl on, both of them heading up the stairs. The door closed behind the two of them, leaving them alone up there. "I wonder what's up here..." Chloe thought out loud.

"I don't know. My dad always said that this place saved their butts quite a few times, as well as almost killed them. He said this is where he found out about..." Eddie stopped right there. His dad did tell him about the attic, and Sibuna, but he made it sound so much more innocent than it really was. He knew about the Osirian; what it was, and that it was his father. His dad did tell him also about their graduation night, but once again, never mentioned the specific details. Well, whether his father wanted him to know or not, he knew everything. He saw it all in his dreams. Ever since he was born, Eddie had this gift. He had no clue what it was, but he was the absolute only person who knew about it. Not even his own parents knew that he knew about bringing Robert Frobisher-Smythe back, or that he knew his grandfather and own mother had become sinners, or the fact that his father had practically died that night. They saved the entire school, and probably the world. But he didn't want to spill any of that to Chloe. She'd probably call him crazy anyways.

"Found out about what?" Chloe asked, curiously. Eddie shook his head and told her it was nothing. She knew he was lying, but she didn't push it. The girl looked around, smiling and looking at everything. Suddenly there was a vibrating sensation coming from inside the girl's shirt. Eddie seemed to notice it before Chloe did.

"Um," he started, trying not to point at her boobs but just in the general direction of her shirt. "You're chest is vibrating... and now it's lighting up." Chloe looked down at her shirt and noticed that Eddie was right.

"Oh, that's just my locket." Chloe pulled it out of her shirt and showed Eddie. "See? Isn't it cool? And look, it's the eye of Horus!" Those words and seeing the locket triggered his memory. He practically flew to Chloe's side.

"Where did you get that?" he asked her.

"My mom's friend gave it to me at my mom's wedding."

"Why?"

"Because my parents got married after I was born, is that such a big deal?" Eddie looked at her with a confused and dumbfounded expression.

"No! I meant why did she give you the locket? Who was she?" Eddie stepped closer to Chloe and she took a step back. Normally Chloe wouldn't have minded being this close to the boy, but under these circumstances, it made everything five times more awkward.

"Geez what is this, twenty questions? Her name is Nina and it was her's before." Nina. Nina Martin. Eddie's brain immediately picked up that name.

"Nina Martin?" Chloe's eyes widened in a freaked out way.

"How did you know that?" The girl took another step back as he continued to move forward.

"It's hard to explain. My dad mentioned her before. I need to know why she gave you her locket." Chloe ended up leaning back against a wall, and suddenly the wall had moved, spinning around and taking Chloe into another separate room. She let out a girly shriek. Eddie lunged for her but didn't reach her in time. "Chloe!" He banged on the wall and called her name again, trying to get her back. She could hear him, but he couldn't hear her helpless calls of reply.

"Eddie! Eddie I'm fine!" Eddie kept yelling and banging, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up, and sulked to the floor, waiting for her to ever return.

Chloe looked around. She was in a completely different room yet nothing was in it at all. It wasn't even a proper room, really. It was just an empty space. The walls were made stone, as was the floor. Nothing to see. Except.. for what she found next. In the corner of the room there was a journal. It had the eye of Horus on it, same as her locket. It appeared to be a lock. Chloe decided to test the locket as the key. Sure enough, it began to allow, and it opened. "This diary belongs to Robert Frobisher-Smythe." Chloe read it and almost fainted. "Whoa..."

Somehow pushing on the door again let her out. "Eddie, you wont believe what I just found!" the excited girl exclaimed. With a smirk, she approached him. "So you said you know Nina Martin. Did your dad ever mention Sibuna?" Chloe held her hand over her eye, the signature sign of Sibuna. She showed him the book and giggled under her breath. The two exchanged looks and knew they were thinking the same thing. They were going to reform Sibuna.

* * *

"Okay, favorite character?"

"Hmm... Balthasar!" A girlish gasp was heard.

"Mine too!" Alfina and Tree were sitting on Tree's bed in the room he shared with the Clarke twins, talking about their favorite online game that the two of them played and loved. "We have so much in common!" she continued. Tree smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl that sat in the middle of them.

"We really do," he agreed. Tree threw a few pieces into the air and tired to catch them in his mouth, unsuccessfully. Alfina laughed, clapping her hands for him.

"Bravo! Now, my turn." Alfina wore a sly look on her face as she grabbed a handful like Tree did, throwing three pieces into their air and catching them all. Tree was taken aback.

"Whoa... You've got skills!" Both of them chuckled. Just then, Isaac came into the room, Lily trailing behind him.

"Oh, sorry guys," Isaac apologized. "I didn't mean to intrude on your date. I'm just looking for something, don't mind me." Alfina looked confused.

"Oh, this isn't a date, Isaac. We're just talking, and hanging out." Isaac turned his attention away from what he was looking for and back to the girl.

"Well that's what me and Lily did on our date. We talked. I mean over drinks, but you guys have popcorn. Close enough, right?" He smiled at the two of them, turning back around. Finding what he had been searching for, he smiled, taking Lily's hand. "Well, see you two later, after your... gathering, is over." Lily giggled and followed Isaac out. Tree was sort of embarrassed, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

Truth be told, he actually really liked Alfina. He wouldn't have gone as far to call it a date even if that's what he saw it as, or wanted it to be, which he sort of did. Even so, he would never say it was a date. She clearly didn't see it as one, and what if she didn't like him back? Where would they be then? It would just be awkward. Tree wasn't going to risk that.

"Well that was sort of awkward," Alfina said, kind of hiding her face behind a hand. "So, what should we do now?" Tree thought for a moment. What could they do without other people thinking it was a date?

"We could go play video games or something?" he suggested. The girl smiled.

"Yeah! But I have to warn you, I'm pretty good." A cocky smirk played on her face as she got up off the bed, taking the bowl. Tree smirked back, looking up at her.

"And I have to warn you," he said, pouncing up and stealing the bowl away from her. "I'm pretty sneaky." He rose his eyebrows a few times. The girl gasped and laughed slightly.

"Hey! Give me that popcorn back," she shouted as Tree took off, running for the living room with the girl right on his heels. They whizzed right past Chloe and Eddie, who were trying to figure out who to bring in as a third member of Sibuna. They weren't going to involve everyone just yet. They decided it would be better to keep it practically a secret.

"So who do you think it should be? I mean, it only makes sense that I'm in it because obviously we found out about it and my Mum was the one who started it in the first place. You have to be in it because you're the Osirian's son, and that's like, totally Sibuna worthy. Nina didn't have any kids... so I guess you're like her duplicate in a way, since she was the chosen one." Eddie gave her a weird look. Being compared to a girl wasn't exactly the most thrilling sensation.

"Well if you're going by that book, then we need Fabian's equal, and that's James." Chloe stared up at the ceiling as they continued walking.

"It could be Lily, too, since she's Fabian's daughter." Eddie shook his head.

"Yeah, but Lily's a girl, so technically, she's Mara's equal." Chloe shrugged, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, stopping short.

"I guess, but Lily's my best friend. I couldn't just keep this all from her. She has to be in on it." Eddie stopped to, looking straight at her.

"Well James is my best friend! I'm sorry, Chloe, but Lily is Mara's equal, and James is Fabian's. If we want to go by the original Sibunas we need to ask James." Chloe crossed her arms and sighed, putting on a pouty face. Eddie crossed his arms as well, standing his ground. Eventually Chloe let out a long agonizing sigh and gave in.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me for keeping this from her. We're practically sisters." The blonde boy rolled his eyes, continuing on.

"Come on, let's go find James." Chloe followed behind Eddie as he lead. She's was totally excited to be forming Sibuna again, even if she was a little disappointed that her best friend wouldn't know about it. Nina and her Mum had told Chloe all about Sibuna, and Nina even told the girl that her locket would come in handy some day. However, she never knew that it was tied to the mystery. The girl was ready to show everyone that she was the miniature blonde genius, as her mum had been called previously.

James and Sophia were sitting outside of the Frobisher Library on the soft green grass that had just been freshly mowed. James had his guitar sitting in his lap and was playing around with random cords while Sophia was sprawled out on the grass, stomach down, her hands holding up her chin and the rest of her head. She wore a smile on her face, and pink shading on her cheeks. Her long beautiful brown hair was down, pushed back by a headband. "Play me a real song, now," the girl requested. James looked up from what he was doing and smiled at her slightly.

"Alright, I guess I might as well. Here, I'll play you a song that my dad wrote." The girl nodded, waiting for him to play. James tested the first note once or twice just to make sure he would get it right before starting the song. As he began strumming, the girl watched with eager eyes and ears, wondering what would come out of his mouth. "Girl I'm telling you, you make me feel so high. I know you feel it too, and I lose my breath the times you say goodbye. I count the time, 2, 3, 4 you to come back to me, and see how much I could give. I'm counting 4, 3, 2, 1 day you'll be back with me; so let me tell you this." Sophia was impressed. Not only by his singing, but the song itself. She sat up from her laying down position and sat Indian style, listening even more now, and even swaying to the music.

"Baby I love you, and it's always the same, going insane, without you. Without you. Baby I love you. I'd fly a million miles every night just to hold you, to hold you. You're always on my mind." James stopped it there even though the song wasn't finished. Sophia could tell there was more.

"Hey, why'd you stop? I really liked that song!" James put his guitar by his side, looking back at her.

"My hand got tired." The girl playfully leaned over and pushed him. "Hey, hey! No pushing musicians. It's against the fan code." Sophia let out a gasp.

"Fan code? Oh, you've got to be joking." James laughed, smiling at her. Just then Eddie and Chloe came into view, and Eddie called James' name. "You better go see what he wants," Sophia suggested. James stood, grabbing his guitar and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head back to the house, I'll catch up with you later," she told him, with a wave goodbye. He waved back and then joined Eddie and Chloe.

"What's up?" James asked, meeting up with them. Chloe spoke up before Eddie got to.

"James. When you were little, did your father ever mention Sibuna to you?" James glanced at Chloe with a confused expression as his eyes traveled from her to Eddie and back.

"Only to me, but yeah. He never told Lily." Eddie tapped Chloe on the arm in an "I told you so" way. She smacked his hand away and continued conversing.

"Well, if your dad ever mentioned Nina Martin or her locket, then we're in a good position." Chloe showed him the locket that hung from her neck and James' eyes went wild.

"You have Nina's locket?" he whisper yelled. "Wait, what's this all about? Yes, I know about the locket, and Sibuna, and all about who Nina is, but why is that important?" Chloe let Eddie answer that question.

"We found-" Chloe coughed, cutting him off. He glanced over at her, annoyed, but knowing what she wanted him to say. "Sorry, Chloe found, this book in the attic. It belonged to Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and our parents said that when they graduated nothing was left up there. That means someone else put it there after they left. So, we started thinking..." Chloe finished for him.

"We're going to reform Sibuna! Are you in?" James was completely shocked that he couldn't speak. He finally spat out a yes and the other two cheered. "Ahh! This is so exciting! We'll have to start right away! Or maybe tomorrow... I have a nail appointment today." The two boys rolled their eyes, laughing. "What? Unpolished nails are totally gross." Chloe turned on her heel and headed back for the house while the two boys exchanged a look and tried not to laugh, following behind the blonde about five feet back. Sibuna was back, and this time they would become stronger than ever.


End file.
